Del amor y otras enfermedades
by Muselina Black
Summary: Es difícil avanzar cuando estás tropezando siempre con la misma piedra. Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril "Pansy Parkinson" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece._

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de __abril __"__Pansy Parkinson__" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Del amor y otras enfermedades**

_Él pasó con otra;  
yo le vi pasar.  
Siempre dulce el viento  
y el camino en paz.  
¡Y estos ojos míseros  
le vieron pasar! _

_**Gabriela Mistral, "Balada"  
**_

**I**

**El primero**

Está desesperado. Lo sabes por la forma en que te besa —salvaje, violenta—, por la forma en la que te quita la ropa sin ninguna delicadeza. Te muerde suavemente el cuello y tú gimes. De dolor y de placer. Porque así son las cosas con él. Siempre lo han sido.

Intentas despojarlo de su camisa, pero te lo impide, agarrándote las manos.

—No.

Tú no discutes. Porque al menos así puedes estar cerca de él. Sabes que algo le pasa, pero no hay forma de que te lo diga. La única manera que tienes de acercarte a él es así, en una sala vacía y lejos de todo.

Porque tú también estás desesperada, hambrienta de cariño y aceptando las migas que él puede darte. Sabes que es patético, pero no puedes evitarlo. Te aferras a su camisa, sin pensar en el momento en que él se irá y te dejará sola.

Una vez más.

**II**

**El que lo intentó**

Con él es totalmente distinto. Se preocupa de ti, de hacerte sentir bien. Sus besos son delicados, como si cada vez que sus labios rozan tu piel temiera hacerte daño.

No lo quieres de verdad, pero aún así le sigues el juego. Su piel oscura contrasta con la tuya. Te gusta sentir sus dedos en tu piel, rozándote la espalda y haciendo que los pelos de la nuca se te ericen del placer.

—¿Segura? —te pregunta, como cada vez. Tú no dices nada, pero mueves la cabeza.

Mientras él dibuja un camino de besos en tu estómago, tú no puedes evitar pensar en el otro. El que nunca pudo ser. El que estaba demasiado roto y no pudiste arreglar.

Por un segundo quieres pensar que es él el que te hace vibrar de placer, el que te besa con esa delicadeza infinita. El que se toma su tiempo contigo.

Pero sabes que no es así.

**III**

**No hay segunda sin tercera**

Él está tirado en la cama. Tú te has levantado y estás recogiendo tu ropa del suelo. Sabes que no deberías haberlo hecho, que no deberías haber acudido después de su mensaje.

—Esto no va a cambiar lo nuestro, ¿verdad? —pregunta él.

Quieres gritarle que sí, que por supuesto que el sexo va a cambiar su amistad. Que la cambió la primera vez que él acudió a ti, abrumado por un peso que no podía llevar.

—¿Y ella? —preguntas.

Esquiva tu mirada. Se supone que tiene novia, pero esa relación nunca es constante. A veces están bien, a veces pelean, pero vuelven siempre. Y sabes que un polvo así no va a cambiar nada. Porque nunca lo ha hecho. Él pelea con ella, te llama y después vuelve a lo mismo.

No ves cómo las cosas podrían ser distintas esta vez.

Él va a regresar con ella y tú vas a quedar sola.

De nuevo.

**IV**

**Whisky de fuego con soda**

Un vaso.

Otro más.

Un tercero.

—No puedes seguir bebiendo —te dice una voz grave, precediendo al joven que aparece de sopetón detrás de ti.

Has tomado posesión de la barra en la boda. No tienes ganas de bailar, ni mucho menos de verlo ahí. Con ella. Feliz. Te cuesta creer que de verdad te haya invitado a la boda. Qué descaro tiene.

Pero, de nuevo, tú sabes que siempre ha pretendido que lo de ustedes no existe. No debería sorprenderte que siga con ese cinismo.

—¿Cuántos llevas? —insiste el joven a tu lado. Su mano oscura juguetea con las solapas de su túnica de gala.

—¿Qué te importa?

Él sonríe. Siempre te has preguntado cómo hace para tener los dientes tan blancos.

—Pansy, ya deberías saber que me importa mucho.

—Esto no es buena idea.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… porque… no puedo seguir con esto.

Sacas tu varita y te desapareces ahí mismo. Sin despedirte.

**FIN**

* * *

En realidad, había pensado entregar otra cosa para el reto, pero se me vino el tiempo encima y recurrí a las viñetas. Me encanta escribir en formatos cortos y tratar de que quede algo coherente. Espero que haya resultado. Para que nos ubiquemos temporalmente, la primera viñeta es a principios del séptimo año de Pansy, y las que vienen después son después de la guerra.

Quise mantener todo en un tono más bien ambiguo, porque los sentimientos de Pansy son ambiguos hacia los dos. Pero hay pistas como para que puedan saber quién es quién.

En fin, espero que esto no haya sido un desastre total.

¡Hasta la próxima historia!

Muselina


End file.
